The Ultra Mega Supreme Lottery Ticket!
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Tsunade's birthday is here, and she wants a lottery ticket. Sadly, she can't get one due to her debt. So, Shizune sets out to get the lottery ticket, but will it all be for naught? And will Tsunade actually win it? (For Tsunade's birthday. :))


I really like Tsunade, and even thought it's late, I still want to write a story for her birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Shizune

* * *

(Konoha)

"Maaaan, it's so nice to be out of that dusty old place~!" Tsunade exclaimed as she walked through the streets of Konoha.

"Now Hokage-sama, you only get one hour off today, okay?" Shizune reminded for the sixth time today.

"Yeah yeah." Tsunade said quickly, not exactly listening to her. Her eyes soon met something in a store window, and her lips curved into a smile as she walked towards it.

"Hokage-sama, what are you doing?" Shizune asked with a sigh.

Tsunade didn't answer as her eyes fixated on the item in the store window.

Shizune furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the window as well, wondering what Tsunade was looking at. She sweat-dropped immensely as she saw what Tsunade was looking at.

"A lottery ticket?" Shizune sighed.

"Not just any lottery ticket! It's the ultra mega supreme lottery ticket!" Tsunade explained with childish excitement.

Shizune rolled her eyes, but still, she could tell that Tsunade really wanted it. Unfortunately, for Tsunade, she couldn't spend money right now due to her debt.

"Ahh..if only I could get..it IS five hundred million yen." Tsunade stated with a look of sheer sadness. "That would pay all my debt."

"Yeah.." Shizune nodded. She did understand Tsunade's situation. I mean, being able to get rid of all your debt in one swoop! That would be amazing, but, Tsunade was the most unluckiest person alive with a debt of over one million. But that didn't mean Shizune couldn't get it..

"Hokage-sama! You should go on ahead, I have something I need to do real quick." Shizune lied and pretended she was running off to some place.

"O-okay?" Tsunade said and walked around aimlessly.

"Okay..now I can get it." Shizune said to herself as she walked cautiously into the place where it sold lottery tickets.

* * *

(Back in the Hokage Residence)

"Well, it was a nice hour..I guess.." Tsunade huffed as she looked through some important paper.

_Knock._

"Hokage-sama! May I come in?" Shizune asked, still outside the room.

"Of course." Tsunade said quickly and began stamping some of the papers now.

Shizune walked in slowly with a big grin plastered over her face. It was quite obvious that she had something to say.

Tsunade looked up at her after a while, wondering why she needed to come in. "What is it?"

"Weeeeell, I wanted to get you a little something, you know, for your birthday." Shizune said with a smile.

"Hmm, you remembered?" Tsunade asked with a cocked eyebrow. Usually she didn't like to make a big scene out of her birth, but it seems that her apprentice remembered it.

"Of course!" Shizune shouted happily as she pulled out the present she got Tsunade and showed it.

"Well, I guess I can take some time off work." Tsunade said with an intriguing tone. She grabbed the present and opened it at a fast rate. Her eyes then widened as she saw the gift.

"Like it?" Shizune asked with a knowing grin.

"Like it?! I love it! Thanks Shizune!" Tsunade exclaimed with a cheerful face and gave her a quick hug.

"Your welcome. Now..want to see if you won?" Shizune asked and gave her a nudge.

"We ALL now that I didn't win." Tsunade sighed. It was obvious what the outcome would be..but it was still nice of Shizune to get her an ultra mega supreme lottery ticket.

"There's only one way to find out." Shizune pushed. Although it was likely she lost, it would still be interesting to know if she won or not.

"Okay." Tsunade said as she gave in. She quickly rubbed it out, and saw the numbers starting to match. But..there was no way she would win. Her eyes soon widened largely as she looked over and over again at the lottery ticket.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked with concern. "You lost again?"

"No! I won.." Tsunade said with disbelief.

"W-what?! Really?! That's amazing!" Shizune exclaimed with surprise and looked at the lottery ticket to make sure. It was true!

"I can't believe it! I finally won the lottery!" Tsunade yelled happily.

"Now you can pay your debts." Shizune pointed out.

"Yeah yeah." Tsunade said quickly as her eyes glued themselves to the ticket.

"Hokage-sama, don't do anything stupid." Shizune warned and walked out of the room.

"I won..I won.." Tsunade repeated with a happy grin.

* * *

(Extra)

"Hello Hokage-sama, how does it feel to be out of debt-?" Shizune asked as soon as she walked in the room, but cut herself off as she saw the hokage slumped over on the desk with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What the.." Shizune said with a cocked eyebrow. She walked towards Tsunade and pulled the piece of paper out of her hand. She soon realized that it was a receipt..oh dear..

_Bill for paying the whole ba_r _fifty-eight times._

_Five hundred million yen._

"HOKAGE-SAMAAAA!" Shizune screeched loudly enough for the whole world to hear. Birds flew away from the various branches to get away from the sound, the animals even covered their ears with their paws and or hooves. EVEN Itachi plugged his ears to sound it out.

Oh, it truly was anger, an anger horrible enough to hurt Itachi's poor ears, but not enough to wake up Tsunade. Maybe because it was her birthday? Who knows?

* * *

I really like Tsunade, she's an amazing, and when I saw that it was her birthday, I HAD to think of something. So, here it is.

Happy Birthday, Tsunade-sama~!

I love requests, and also loves reviews. ;)


End file.
